


Short Group

by ZayRay030



Series: Iris West One Shots [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco Ramon is so Done, Cisco is short, Everyone else are tall giants, Felicity Smoak is so Done, Felicity is short, Fluff, Gen, Iris West is So Done, Iris is short, Making up random gadgets, Minor Barry Allen/Iris West, Minor Roy Harper/Thea Queen, Roy Harper is So Done, Roy is short, Sara is short, This is the most gen fix I have ever made, based on my tumblr post, sara lance is so done, short people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZayRay030/pseuds/ZayRay030
Summary: They're all so done with being called short.
Relationships: Iris West & Cisco Ramon & Sara Lance & Roy Harper & Felicity Smoak
Series: Iris West One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142687
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Short Group

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly so bad, I'm disappointed in myself.

Roy, Iris, Sara, Felicity and Cisco all knew that they were short. I mean how couldn't they? They get reminded of it every two minutes.

“Hey shorty! How's it going?”

“Assassins are scared of this?”

“Damn, no wonder your parents think you're a girl with that height.”

“How are they supposed to take a picture of you if you're this short?”

“These heels aren't even that tall!”

Safe to say it was ingrained into them. Sometimes it was accidental, some people didn't mean to make fun out of them, they were just trying to state a fact. Other times people were just assholes who liked to break people down. Safe to say the latter happened the most often.

But I suppose that's what brought them closer together.

***

“Thanks for the help, Oliver!” said Barry as he shook hands with the green archer. Said man just smiled at the man and pulled down his hood when he realised that it was a safe place to do so.

“Anytime, Barry.” he said, smiling at the speedster. The rest of the team was catching up with the legends and everyone else. It was nice.

Of course that had to be interrupted.

“Hey Sara! Can you reach this?” asked Nate teasingly, holding up a burger out of Sara’s reach. Sara shot him a powerful glare but it was slightly ruined with her on her tip toes. Then suddenly a domino affect happened. Each and every single person was teasing the shortest person on their team. Caitlin teasing Cisco, Barry teasing Iris, Diggle and Thea teasing Felicity and Roy with the rest of the legends teasing Sara.

Of course it was all fun and games and then when Oliver offered to pay for everyone to stay at a nice hotel everyone agreed. The only people not so excited were the ones who were previously teased.

***

Iris knew that if the rest of Team Flash found out that she did this then her life would be hell considering the fact that they're going to start putting trackers on her. So she was grateful that she excelled in the art of sneaking out well enough not to be detected by her cop father. She entered the bar and froze when she saw Sara in there.

She should have gone back because she was certain that Sara would tattle on her. However, she had experienced an entire day with people teasing her about her height and she needed a drink. So she held her head high, straightened her back, and marched over to the table Sara was seated at and plopped herself down in the seat next to her.

“Rough day?” Iris asked when she noticed the foul glare on Sara's face.

“Not even the worst of it.” the former assassin muttered, leaning back on her chair and eyeing Iris for a moment. The woman looked tense and there was a hint or irritation in her eyes. “Don't worry. I won't tell anyone.” said Sara. Iris relaxed instantly when she heard that and let out a long suffering sigh.

“I need a drink.” muttered Iris, rubbing her eyes.

“Same.” came a voice from behind them. Iris tensed once again when she saw who it was. “Don't worry Iris. We won't tell.” said Cisco and the woman relaxed again.

With Cisco stood Felicity and Roy, both with grouchy looks on their faces. They both walked over and flopped on the seats next to Iris and Sara and Cisco joined them.

“Hey Iris. Hey Sara.” said Felicity, however it wasn't as sunny as it normally would be.

“Hey Sara and the woman who I just learned was called Iris.” said Roy. Everyone around the table snorted.

“So what does everyone want?” asked Sara.

“I'll have a…” and everyone started listing what they wanted and when the bartender gave them their drink Sara paid it off.

“Is it bad that I want to kill my boyfriend?” asked Iris. Everyone looked at the woman before they shook their heads.

“I feel like that's normal,” said Felicity. And then she exploded. “But I would try cutting off that giant's feet.” she added.

“I don't think she'll be able to because the flesh would just re-heal itself, I think. I don't know. I'm the engineer not the doctor.” muttered Cisco taking a sip of his drink.

“Do you think you can make a device that destroys all high heels?” asked Roy.

“I would love to but I think I'll end up getting killed.” said Cisco.

“Do you think you can make a device that shuts every tall person in existence?” asked Sara hopefully.

“That device would be so useful.” said Iris dreamily.

“Yeah…” Felicity sighed after her.

And soon the 5 short adults began talking. They started talking about how badly they wanted to hurt their talk team mates and other times they made up ridiculous weapons for Cisco to make.

“How about we make a short group?” asked Felicity after they had all finished their drinks and left the bar. They were all at a nearby restaurant to wash out the alcohol.

“I'd join.” said Iris before taking another bite out of her pasta.

“Me too.”

“Me three!” and they all started joining the group. They made up the rules, where they meet and all types of stuff for the group. They all couldn't wait for tomorrow.

The talk ones where going to have a taste  
taste of their own medicine.

* * *

“Hey Sara! How's the weather down there?” asked Nate but he jumped back when suddenly Cisco appeared. What the…

“Good.” said Sara and she was smiling at him. Shit, he was dead.

And it continued. Every time someone tried to make a height joke or tease them about their stature suddenly another person had joined the one that was being teased.

Their group expanded over time of course. The memberships were amazing and the people were sweet, how could fellow short people not join?

No one tried to make a tall group because everyone on the short team was powerful and no matter how dumb some of the others might act they weren't stupid enough to awaken their anger.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sos so sorry that I had to put you through that horrible one shot. Please don't judge my other Iris one shots and check them out


End file.
